Klaus Goldstein
Klaus Goldstein is the first romanceable character from Season 2 and second to Season 6, respectively: Main Route I, its Sequel and Main Route II. Both main routes are not related and can be read separately. Story 'Background' Klaus is the second son of Walter Goldstein, a famous wizard known for his Magical Tools creations. Klaus is a certified Elite Magic Knight and has researched dark magic in the past to assist with its eradication. Six years prior to the start of the game, as a student at Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy, Klaus befriended a classmate named Randy, and also came into frequent contact with Randy's Buddy, Serge Durandal. Eventually, he came to view Serge as a rival. Klaus was later devastated when an experiment gone awry causing Randy to be petrified. Klaus blamed Serge for the incident and called him a murderer. Serge later disappeared to try to find a cure for Randy. Due to his harsh personality, his status, and his family, some of the academy students referred to him as "the Emperor" a nickname given to him by Sigurd, his childhood friend and cousin.Wizardess Heart. The Sol Maiden's Mystery Series. Retrieved on June 18, 2017. 'Season 2' Main Route I: Klaus served as the Prefect of the student body, a position given only to the top two students at the school. As Prefect, Klaus acted as the student representative to the faculty, shouldering various administrative and teaching responsibilities. In return he also holds a number of privileges, is exempt from curfews, and wears a special uniform. As Klaus had not recognized any other student being worthy of the position, he was the only Prefect in this route. In his route, he sees MC for the very first time in the auditorium and stops her from touching the Scale of Judgement (if she had, she wouldn't have passed and, therefore, would have been sent home). He asks her who she is and when she tells him, he scolds her because apparently he had been ordered to pick her up and show the campus. MC's first impression is that he's arrogant, rude and can't stand his superiority behaviour, but has to admit that he's always correct in his remarks. He becomes MC's Buddy on her first day and next day, Headmaster Randolph, after explaining her about the Buddy System and the school rules, gives Klaus the task to help Liz (MC) pass her trial within 13 days. As a reward if he is successful, Randolph tells him he'll be considered to have a teaching position after he graduates. Because he loves teaching, he accepts the challenge. During this time he teaches Liz to control her power acknowledging that she's powerful, although he doesn't know how much, yet lacks the discipline to control, and therefore he focuses in this part and her strengths like plants and animals in order to little by little overcome her weak points. During this time, it's also being investigated about dark magic being cast in the school grounds, specially about some pigeon killing. People believe that Klaus is behind these incidents related to dark magic because he's a powerful wizard and he is knowledgeable about dark magic as well, although he has mentioned that he has study it profoundly to fight and win over it. Because this rumors become in serious accusations, Klaus is arrested and put away in a cellar. Elias and Liz try to find a way to prove Klaus' innocence. And Liz is later approached by Azusa, who had become a sort of friendly acquaintance to Liz. Turns out that Liz falls into Azusa's trap and without knowing it, she uses her hidden power and goes back in time. After testifying again some memorable moments with Klaus in which Liz realizes how much she loves him and how willing she is to help and protect him, she finds Klaus in the cellar where he's imprisoned. Because she had used Time Magic, she finds him couple of hours before she meets Azusa and falls into his trap and Klaus tells her that because her magic is running out and is unstable he foresees that Liz will end up again in Azusa's trap and she will have to fight him, and he asks her to hold on and fight as much as she can because he will go and help her. As predicted by Klaus, Liz returns to the moment she left and Azusa tells Liz his plan of hunting and killing a unicorn although he doesn't tell her the reason behind it. The trap works and a unicorn approaches Liz sensing she's a pure maiden. However, Liz uses a shield to stop Azusa from killing the unicorn. And because she already had used her magic to go back in time, she was becoming increasingly weak, and although the unicorn told her to run away, she wouldn't budge. Azusa also suggest her to stop her futile attempts for he had put a barrier around the perimeter beforehand, presuming that Liz could get help. At the last minute, Klaus shows up with Randy and they both defeat Azusa and save Liz and the unicorn. However, when Randy approached the captured Azusa it's revealed that it was a Shikigami and the real Azusa had ran away when Klaus and Randy had broken his barrier and foiled his plan. Randy then introduces himself and mentions to Liz that he knew Azusa before he came to Gedonelune. He also mentions that he knew Klaus before he had left the Academy to explore the world. Then, he teases Klaus about liking Liz very much. Flustered, Klaus at first denies it, but Randy taunts him a little more remarking how Klaus was a gifted wizard and yet he couldn't get through the barrier by himself because he'd forgotten the right spell due to the distress of thinking that Liz's life was in danger. Later, Klaus confirms to Liz that Randy was right about him having feelings for her. After setting some misunderstandings straight, Liz and Klaus confess to each other their love and after the trial, Liz is accepted in the Academy. However, Klaus tells Liz that because he's a Prefect, a position close to being a teacher, they can't go public about their love relationship, showing to the rest of the Academy either the student-teacher or their Buddy relationship. The Sequel: Set two years after Liz is accepted in the Academy, Klaus and her are still in a relationship and the route begins when Liz is part of the committee responsible for the decoration of the graduating ceremony. During this time, Liz is sad about the idea of Klaus graduating and leaving the Academy. Knowing how she must be feeling, Elias tells Liz about a gift-exchanging tradition among love partners at the time of graduation. Liking the idea, Liz embarks herself on a mission to find a perfect gift for Klaus. However, the Prefect is ahead of her and gives her a beautiful star-shaped lantern. He explains to her that is supposed to tear apart darkness and drive away evil, like a talisman. Klaus also made it so everytime it shines memories like photos of their time spend together flash within the lantern. After admiring the gift, Klaus tries to talk to Liz about their upcoming situation, which is a conversation she'd tried to avoid, and after Klaus reassures her he'll always love her, Liz cries feeling sad about them parting from each other, but happy knowing their love to each other will surpass this challenge of being apart. Liz is also troubled trying to find a present as great as the one Klaus gave her. She asks Vincent for ideas and he tells her about a rare flower that grows on the Northern Forest. Liz finds the crystal flower and suddenly she encounter a talking chimera (which was extraordinary because, despite being highly intelligent, chimeras couldn't talk) and attacked Liz in order to get her magic power. Liz tries her best to keep her at bay, but she can't defeat it. Just before the chimera seriously injured her, Klaus saves her. He explained that his familiar had spotted the chimera lurking around the area and went to investigate. They defend themselves of the chimera and then it runs away. Klaus lets it go and later, out of concern, he reprimands Liz about trying to fight against a chimera all by herself. Liz can't tell him the real reason of why she was there in the first place. He walks with her to her dorm and then he reminds her that because he's graduating he'll no longer be there to protect her and she understands this and reassures him she'll look after herself. The day of graduation comes and Liz gives her present to Klaus before the ceremony starts. She gives him the flower she plucked from the Spring of Unicorns and when Klaus checked it closer he found out that she had done the same thing to the flower that he'd done to the lantern: To immortalize memory pictures in it. Liz comments him that the memories seen in the flower are the one she remembers most and the ones in the lantern are Klaus', which combined make their relationship more accurate and complete. Klaus also explains to Liz that her present is even more valuable to him because the crystal flower represents eternal love (though Liz didn't know this detail). The ceremony begins and Randy, Sigurd and Klaus are there to receive their diplomas. Headmaster Randolph announces his retirement, which surprises everybody specially Liz. Then she gives her farewell speech to the graduate students and also Klaus as valedictorian. After the ceremony while everyone are congratulating their friends, Liz runs to Klaus and hugs him congratulating him as well. Klaus kisses her and she protests because everybody was watching, which Klaus knew, but because he was leaving the Academy, he didn't care. Then he gives his cloak to Liz but keeps his emblem with him saying that he'll always keep it with him. The next months are very busy for both of them. Liz has become a student that's admired by everyone and Klaus is occupied with her new job at the Ministry. One day, Liz is summoned to the Headmaster's room and, there, Professor Schuyler and Headmaster Randolph announce her that her petition to take the advanced graduation exam has been approved and this trial will take place in exactly one month. Liz calls Klaus and tells him the news. At first he's not happy to hear it believing that she was shortening her academic experience to be with him, but when she tells him it was a decision no based on her love for him but on how much knowledge and discipline she's gained, then he tells her he fully supports her decision. One day, while Liz is studying her pharmaceutical potions, Elias comes and asks her why would she do it, and Liz tells him that is to be prepared for her judgment because she wants to learn as much as she can before it. Then they start discussing about what Luca had told them some days earlier about a new professor arriving at the school. Just as Liz is trying to cast a spell for her potion, she's startled by Klaus, which makes her fail her spell and release a lot of frogs in the process. Elias burst out laughing reminding him of the times when Liz was a klutz. Klaus, however, scowls and makes her clean her mess. After taking care of the frogs, Liz goes to the roof with Klaus and asks him why he's at the Academy and then he tells her that he's the new professor in training. Liz's so happy about it that she tries to hug him, however Klaus reminds her that now with his new title, they're student and professor and, therefore, can't be intimate with each other in school grounds, which saddens her. The next day, while walking to class, Liz spots a group of girls that circle Klaus and she notices how star and lovestruck they are by him, and asked him if he had a girlfriend, which he confirms. Then during that class he teaches to Liz and Elias' classmates, he goes way too strict with Liz. Later, she asks Glenn to help her with her offensive magic and while practicing they spot an injured winged rabbit. Glenn comments about a beast lurking the Northern Valley and Liz remember the chimera she and Klaus barely escaped from. After healing the winged rabbit, Glenn asks her if she'd thought of her future after graduating. She answers him that she'd like to become a professor, and Glenn she'd be a great Beastology professor because she was good with animals and everything related to them. As the sun was setting, Liz receives a magical note from Klaus and they meet in an empty classroom, where he and Liz can embrace and kiss, telling how much they missed each other. However, they're interrupted when a freshman girl enters the classroom and asks something to Klaus about Beastology, though she doesn't notice anything because Liz had separated from Klaus the moment she heard someone entering. He passes the question to Liz, and when the girl leaves, Klaus teases Liz about they can resume what they were doing after she graduates. One day, Klaus stops assisting to class and is always substituted by Professor Schyuler. Several days later of not having any information of him, Liz approaches Professor Schyuler and asks him if he knew something. However, Professor Schyuler says he doesn't know anything and that the only instruction he's got is that he's got to take care of Klaus' classes while he takes some days off. Liz then goes to the library to ask Elias, who knows nothing either. Elias says it's not like Klaus to miss this much time and when he asks Liz about the last time she saw him, she explains that he'd gotten a letter from the Ministry with orders for him. Reminding her that her exam is coming up soon, Elias tells her he'll investigate what happened to Klaus so she can focus on her trial. Next day, Liz's given permission to go town to buy some school supplies and asked Vincent to go with her since she couldn't go alone. Vincent notices she's not her usual self and when Liz tells him what's wrong, he then mentions he might know where Klaus is staying, so they go to check on him. Liz meets Klaus by coincidence outside of the inn he was staying and after going to somewhere more private to talk, Klaus then confesses that the orders that he had received from the Ministry led him to another fight to the chimera, who took away his magic and, therefore, made him no longer a wizard, so he couldn't teach at the Academy or go back to the Ministry. He apologizes to Liz for worrying her along with Elias, but he tells her that his reason why he was absent was because he couldn't face himself to the truth for a while and was trying to figure out what to do. Liz cries knowing that his dream of becoming professor was over, but Klaus replies that his dream's not dead, but he'll only have to adjust it for he's planning that he'll be teaching at a regular school. Klaus consoles Liz saying that he's made his peace with it and seeing the hour he hastens her to go back to school before curfew, which she does reluctantly. After leaving Klaus, Liz meets with Vincent. At first she tells him he doesn't need to accompany her back to school, but Vincent insists mentioning that a dangerous creature's been spotted around the area. Liz asks if that's the chimera and Vincent asks her how could she know it. Liz explains to her about the fight and about Klaus. Vincent mentions that he'd heard rumors about a similar creature, a serpent, that could do the same thing and that once killed the creature, the people who had lost his magical power regained it. So Liz makes her resolution to go and defeat the chimera, though Vincent tries to convince her not to. Elias and Liz go to find and fight the chimera in order to get Klaus back his magical power. They find the chimera and he makes an attempt to steal Elias' magical power sensing it was similar to the one it stole from Klaus. However, Liz's power was so full of light that the chimera warned her that should she interfere, he would kill her instead. Elias and Liz start to fight the chimera, but during the battle, Liz is bitten by the chimera, though not to take her magical power. Klaus joins the fight later with a sword that happened to be a family's magical tool. They make a plan and in the end Klaus stabs the beast with the sword. The chimera dies but, as a last revenge for his defeat, says he'll take Klaus's most important possession away. Klaus regains his magic and, though at first reprimands Liz and Elias for being so reckless, he thanks them for helping him. Elias leaves the two of them so they can be together sharing that moment. After making her promise not to worry him so much like that again, Klaus kisses her. Liz is happy to have helped Klaus but suddenly she faints. The next night Liz wakes up, but she doesn't recognizes the place where she is or Klaus. Klaus calls Professor Merkulova and he gives his diagnostic that the bite received from the chimera may have made Liz forget his past two years at the Academy. She confirms this by telling Klaus and Professor Merkulova that her last memory was being in front of the Academy doors with the Acceptance Letter. Klaus looks at her in pain and desperation for he remembered that the chimera had warned him that he'd be taking away what he prized most. Elias comes to the infirmary to see both his friend and his brother and is shocked to see that Liz can't recognize him either. Merkulova and Klaus then try to explain her that from her last memory two years had gone by and Liz is now one of the best students at the Academy and she's Klaus' Buddy. Sensing that, aside from her memory loss, she no longer needs to be in the infirmary. Professor Merkulova discharges her and tells them is best for Liz to go back to her dorm for now while he asks to the faculty staff what can be done in her situation, so Klaus walks her to her dorm and tells her that he's her boyfriend besides her Buddy, which she can't fully believe. When he asks her what he thinks of him, she says as far as she sees he's a kind person, which surprises Klaus. He then has the idea that because the following day she has no classes he wants to take her to a date hoping that she may regain her memory. She accepts and enters her dorm. In Randy's route Klaus fights with Serge still in grief over the real Randy March's death. In Azusa's route Klaus has to be in contact with MC to spy on Azusa. 'Seasons 3 to 5' In other routes, the relationship he has with Liz (MC) is more like teacher and student. In Vincent The Sequel, he escorts Liz to the altar as a father or an older brother would've done so. 'Season 6' In Zeus' route, Klaus is more like an older-brother figure he's so overprotective of her that even Zeus gets jealous of his "constant interfering" and he wonders if Klaus is interested in her as more than a friend. Although one of Klaus hobbies is teasing and mocking Liz, he appreciates her so much, he recommends her to be a prefect and allows her to handle difficult or dangerous situations trusting she can come out safely. Main Route II: Klaus had already graduated from Gedonelune and was working for the Ministry of Magic. Klaus received orders to help solving the mystery of missing items in the academy. It's implied that the events that happened at Zeus' route are the past of this route, such as the fact that he recommended and helped Liz Hart (MC) to become a prefect and the discover of Lucious being the prince of the Nighttime Kingdom and the Cursed Labyrinth. Now with Caesar and Alfonse return, and the night class disclosed, there was no longer only one prefect. Klaus disliked his older brother Alfonse greatly due to an unexplained incident. Getting into a large argument, Klaus refused to disclose the details of the incident to Liz supposedly out of respect to Alfonse. In Hiro's route Klaus helps solving the BBW case. 'Season 7 forward' In Alfonse's route Klaus and Liz have such a friendly trust in each other that he asks her to pretend to be his girlfriend knowing that Liz wouldn't go for anything more and she would be only helping to get rid of unnecessary flirting by girls who want him because of his name, position or looks, which displeases him. In Hisoka's route, he is really upset when he learns that Liz had traveled with Hisoka alone as she's a girl and Hisoka's a grown man. Hisoka assures him he never laid a finger on her and Liz with Hachi corroborates this. Klaus and Walter also help financing Hisoka's new market. In Rembrandt's route, he's the one leading the investigation on the fallen debris and Felix. At first, he doesn't trust Rembrandt, but he's convinced by Liz to trust him. In the happy ending, Klaus speaks in Rembrandt's favor and thanks to him, Rembrandt is allowed to stay in Gedonelune and he even gets a position as a guest lecturer in the Academy, which makes possible for Rembrandt to return to the Academy as a professor. In Nox's route, he's the one leading the group to stop the Phantom Thief from stealing the vials of the Tower of Memories. When the Pahntom Thief threatens to steal Liz, he's got every member of the team to keep watch over Liz. In Rex's route, he's still leading the investigation on the Phantom Thief and also he's the one asking Rex to find out the culprit behind the constant pranks in the Academy. He's so reliable, that Rex gives him the vial that the Phantom Thief was trying to steal. In Gray's route: he's called by Alfonse and Rex to check on Gray. When he arrives, he's quite skeptical at first, until Gray threatens to reveal something about him. Gray tells: "When it comes to Liz, you...", then Klaus stops him before he can continue. Liz keeps wondering what Gray was about to disclose and she's worried that maybe Klaus had badmouthed about her, but Nox and Rex assure her that's not the case and even they mention that her density is criminal. In Joel's Sequel: he along with the prefects and assistant prefects start a search in order to find Selena (partner of Joel in the Spell-Singing Competition) who got kidnapped by Jeremy and Flora. In the happy ending he and other members of the Ministry successfully capture Jeremy. Personality Klaus is characterized by single-minded intensity, as well as a harsh, unforgiving, and frequently caustic demeanor. Beneath his exterior harshness, however, he is well-meaning and kindhearted. While he is a member of the Goldstein family, and very much both a magical and intellectual prodigy, Klaus is also extremely hardworking and very focused. In his Main Route I after Liz is accepted in the Academy, they make a pact that they can't tell anyone that they're dating, restricting themselves to show a relationship of prefect and student or even buddies. However in some Spin-offs or Events, Klaus might spill the beans out of jealousy since Liz is also a popular girl despite her incompetence. In his sequel, although they are an official couple to the rest of the Academy, when Klaus is asked to return as a provisional professor they have to keep their distance again because of their roles as teacher and student in Liz's case. While Klaus has a position at the Ministry of Magic secured after graduation, his passion lies in teaching. His inspiration to become a professor at the academy was caused by Elias making a comment about how Klaus was a good teacher, a fact Elias doesn't know. He also enjoys tea greatly, to the point where he doesn't trust others to make it for him, and is shown later to have a rather extreme sweet tooth, putting seven spoonfuls of sugar in his tea. In Nox's route, Alfonse mentions that Klaus favorite dessert is the parfait. Klaus also knows horse riding, frequently doing so on his parents land, and plays violin, however, he does not enjoy music for he is not able to excel it.Wizardess Heart. Event: His Sweet n' Spicy Special Lesson. Retrieved on December 2, 2015. Magical Abilities Klaus is an extraordinarily talented wizard, showing both sheer power and fluid creativity in his use of magic. His specialty is in Spacial Magic, which employs diagrams to structure and organize magical flow, frequently applied in barriers. He also displays a general talent for Combat Magic, including a water spell that looks like it's been dispelled, but later returns to capture the target. Like Elias, Klaus has a talent for creating magical tools, but his tools tend to be for practicality. Several of Klaus' magical tools appear in the game, including a magical pendant which is spelled to protect the wearer from minor dark magic, and a pair of earrings that allow the wearer to communicate with him. Trivia *Klaus is approximately 25 years old. *He could be ambidextrous for he is seen using both hands in CGs and Sprites. *He's has more outfits/sprites and role has a secondary character than any other. Appearing in practically all routes and helping in the stories. *He only calls Liz (MC) "Bunnyhead" in his route and sequel. *In The Magic Competition Klaus has won as a student three years in row.Wizardess Heart. The Magic Competition Spin-off - Elias route. Retrieved on November 29, 2015. *In The Performing Festival, in the play of Gedonelune Kingdom Foundation Klaus was first cast as the main role, the First King, he managed to become the director instead, but as his girlfriend was to be kissed by the First King, Klaus takes the role again. *Klaus won in all real life popularity competitions, such as Who's the Mr. SWD, Who's the Mr. Gedonelune, Our Little Secret and Solmare's questionnaires/polls. *He is an excellent chess player. needed Category:Characters Category:Possible Routes Category:Humans Category:Wizards